


Among the Reeds

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Some time after Evolt runs off with Ryuuga's body, Sento gets a call from a very hurt, scared Ryuuga. Like a good friend, Sento rushes to find him. It's exactly what Evolt planned on happening.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Among the Reeds

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dreaming about writing this since i watched the big evol+ryuuga reveal

"Sento… Help.." Ryuuga's voice was weak through the receiver, small and fragile. Sento shot up from the nest of blankets he had been curled up on, phone clutched tight in his hand.

"Banjou??" He lowered the phone and looked down to the caller ID. Sure enough, it was Ryuuga. Sento had been so out of it when he had picked up, he hadn't paid attention to who had been calling.

Ryuuga made a small noise of distress on the other end of the line, his breath uneven.

"Calm down, Banjou..  _ Where _ are you?" Despite his words, Sento's heart was hammering inside his chest. 

Why was Ryuuga calling? Hadn't Evolt possessed his body? Had he managed to free himself? It could be a trap, but Sento felt relief beginning to wash through him. If Ryuug's mind was still alive, then they had a better chance of saving him.

"D-don't.. Don't know…" Sento heard him shifting a little, heard the sound of leaves being pressed and crunched. He began to think up all the plausible locations that had fallen leaves.

"It's dark… I'm c-cold… it's.. Wet..." Ryuuga's breath hitched. Ryuuga wasn't one to just cry, though. Was he hurt?

"Just give me anything, Banjou!" Ryuuga went silent. If Sento could locate him by GPS he would, but that had been long turned off.

"Banjou..?" He was still on the line, though. Sento could hear the sound of fuzz in the background, constant, like a waterfall was--

"Stay there! I'm on my way." Ryuuga whispered something inaudible, and before Sento could reach the staircase, the line went dead. He stared down to his phone for a moment, his grip on the little device strained. Without another word he took off, running past the nice dinner of cup noodles that had been set out. Misora, who had been able to call for him, yelled in surprise as he rushed past without a word.

"Huh?! Hey, Sento!! Wait, where are you--" Speedy on her feet, Misora had managed to chase him to the door, but the moment Sento had stepped out of the cafe he was racing off, not even thinking to put his helmet on. Her cheeks puffed out and she stared after, concerned, before stepping back and closing the door. 

Sento sped off into the night, the sun having set long ago. He tried not to think about how suspicious this was; Why would Ryuuga just be in the middle of nowhere if he had managed to take back control of his body from Evolt? 

That left other concerns to bubble up in Sento’s chest, concerns about Ryuuga’s physical health. Was there a reason Ryuuga couldn’t return on his own? What if he wasn’t there when Sento managed to find him? What if Sento was  _ wrong _ in his assumption of Ryuuga’s location, and Ryuuga was left in some other area,  _ waiting _ , hurt and in need of help and--

No, Sento was a genius. There had definitely been the sound of falling water in the background, and there was only one spot in their immediate vicinity that had a waterfall big enough to create such a noise. Frowning, more so at himself than anything else, Sento continued on, racing through a red light or two as he went. Normally, Sento was pretty good at following the speed limit and paying attention, but right now he had more important things to deal with. 

Soon, smooth city streets turned uneven and curved, the roads taking him to a more rural area where he knew the park to be. The trees overhead grew dense, and upon reaching the entryway to the park, Sento was forced to hop off his bike and go the rest of the way by foot. He didn’t stop as he ran, looking down at his phone once in a while to check the map of the park's interior he had pulled up. The deeper he went in, the more this whole situation seemed… 

Not right. 

Why was Ryuuga so far from civilization? 

Sento jumped over several gnarled roots, the ground going from firm to moist and soft. 

Then again, no matter what kind of scenario Sento tried to come up with, he couldn’t find any specific reason for Evolt to trick him into coming all the way out here. What point would there be in setting up an ambush out in the middle of nowhere? At night, too? Evolt was flamboyant and loved attention, there was no way he would plan something like that without a proper audience. 

Sento continued to run.

His body was still sore and weak from the Evolt’s poison, but he couldn’t afford to let that distract him. He could hear the sound of running water in the distance, and in the darkness, he saw a running river several feet off from the path he had been on. Then, he spotted a lit area up ahead. A small building with several lamps stuck onto the side; It had to be a rest area for people to stop and enjoy the falls. 

Ignoring the burning in his lungs, Sento pushed on until he came to a rushed halt in front of the little building. It was a simple, old fashioned little restroom with a few benches out back in an area that opened up to view the main body of the waterfall. He called out Ryuuga’s surname, panting, and checked inside each side of the building. His heart was racing, and if he didn’t already know that it was physically impossible, he would think it had a chance of bursting from his rib cage at any second. 

“Banjou..?” The area was dimly lit; Sento couldn’t see well even with the glow of lights surrounding the little building. He squinted, stepping around the side and looking around. Naturally, there wasn’t an answer, so he called out again, just because some  _ stupid _ part of him knew that Ryuuga would probably be doing the same if  _ Sento _ had called him out of the blue sounding desperate for help. 

It wasn’t until Sento had fully made it around to the back that he noticed a lump curled up on the ground near some reeds, close to the edge of the water. A jolt of surprise hit him, and he ran over.

“Banjou!” Sento dropped to his knees, knees instantly soaked with mud as he turned Ryuuga’s motionless body up from the position he had been in. He was warm, that was good... 

Sento shifted Ryuuga, hoisting him up a little so he could hold him out of the mud as he raised a hand up and tapped his cheek, trying to rouse him. 

“Banjou! Banjou, wake up.” Sento tapped his cheek again, using a bit more force than before. Normally he might have just smacked Ryuuga away, but Sento didn’t know what kind of injuries he could have, if any. Even if he only looked scuffed up, there was no telling what sort of internal damage he could be suffering at the moment. 

Curling his arm around Ryuuga, Sento was about to start moving him when he felt Ryuuga stir, Sento’s name a soft groan on his lips as his eyes began to flutter open. Relief flooded through Sento, but he wouldn’t ever admit it. 

“Banjou!”

“S-sen… to…” Ruuga trembled in his arms. Despite the intense warmth radiating from his body, he was wet and muddy. Sento need to get him out of here, but how could he guide him through such rough terrain alone? Not only was Ryuuga bigger than him, he was heavier; His body was solid, and though he had lost a lot of the muscle he had developed as a boxer, his limbs still carried the weight.

Sento was about to call for backup when Ryuuga’s arm slid around him, gripping at the back of his coat. Sento paused, phone in hand. He lowered his arm, maneuvering the phone in his hand so he could grab Ryuuga’s elbow. 

“Banjou! You’re…” He’s what? He’s himself? Sento felt a weak smile cross his lips, relieved. 

Perhaps if Sento had any kind of courage at all he would hug him. 

But Sento was Sento, and despite all his bravado about how much of a genius he was, emotions were hard for him to present. It was just so much easier to call someone an idiot and pat them on the head, rather than tell them that they had somehow managed to worm into his heart and become his world in such a short amount of time. Embarrassing to admit, even to himself, really. 

“Can you stand?” Sento tried to stand, wanting to bring Ryuuga up from the ground. Ryuuga’s dead weight was too much for him, though, and it didn’t help that Ryuuga suddenly threw an arm around him, clinging. The action made Sento fall back, his rear landing in the wet mud.  _ Great. _

“I knew you’d come for me… Sento... “ Ryuuga’s face was pressed into Sento’s chest. Sento stared down at him, confused. His arms slowly came around his back, a hand against the back of his head. Normally, he’d probably tell Ryuuga to stop being stupid and get off of him, he was being  _ gross _ in an attempt to shield himself from the expectations that came from forming a bond another person, to protect himself from being hurt by others, but… 

“... I’ve got you.” Sento swallowed, letting out a small sigh. Ryuuga gave a nod into his chest. His breathing had picked up, his body shaking lightly against Sento. Was he okay? Sento closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to process this all. 

“I knew you’d come….” Ryuuga whispered again, voice soft uneven. His breath hitched. Sento gave a nod. They needed to get out of here, they couldn’t just sit in the mud and wait for who knows what to find them. 

“I knew it… I knew you’d come…” Ryuuga’s voice shook, and his grip tightened. 

“Banjou...” Sento wanted to tell him it would be okay. He wanted to comfort Ryuuga, maybe whisper words to him about how Ryuuga was safe now and they’d figure out this mess together; Something cheesy along those lines, because as they bickered, Ryuuga  _ was _ important to him. However, a sudden fit of laughter from Ryuuga cut off anything he could have said. 

“Banjou? What’s--'' There was no time to react as Sento was shoved into the ground by Ryuuga’s sudden weight. Sento landed on wet dirt, the back of his head splattering a pillow of mud and sending dirty water up his neck ears. He blinked, stunned, watching as Ryuuga situated himself over Sento and laughed again. 

“B-Banjou--” 

“You really came… No, of course you’d come.” Ryuuga’s stupid, gentle face split into a malicious grin, and understanding dawned on Sento.

“Evolt..!” He made to toss the other male off, but both his arms were quickly slammed into the ground, slender pale wrists pinned under strong, tanned fingers. Evolt smirked, eyes flashing red as he leaned in a little. 

“You always were a good boy, Sento… Always doing what you were told, no matter the consequences…” He laughed again, shaggy brown hair clinging to his cheeks from when he had been laying in the mud. Sento struggled against him, legs kicking uselessly against the wet ground. 

“Evolt… Of course this was a trick!” No, he should have expected this. Why would Ryuuga suddenly have control of his body after such a dramatic event? Sento felt an angry sting in his eyes and pretended it was a mixture of sweat and water.

“Of course, dear… You didn’t actually think this meat suit would come without me, did you?” Evolt purred, his eyes gleaming. 

“I must say, you’re rather easy to fool.. I can’t believe you actually fell for something as dubious as a sad phone call at night. You must have been eager to reunite with him.” Evolt leaned back, knees squeezing against Sento’s hips as he kept Sento’s wrists pinned at his side. He breathed out, long and slow, still looking pleased with himself. 

“Sorry for the false hope. I was bored, you see… One can only fuck around with humans so much before it gets repetitive.” He jerked his head to the side, tendons snapping horribly as he grinned again. Sento grimaced, worried for the state of Ryuuga’s body. 

What had Evolt been putting him through?

“... What are you after? If you want the bottles, then--” Evolt laughed again, shaking his head. 

“Stupid boy; If I wanted those I could get them any time. Right now I’m just after a little fun.” There it was, that burning in his eyes again. Sento glared, a tremor of anger running through him. He knew he would have to fight Evolt at the expense of Ryuuga’s health, but how much would be too much? 

Was he even… Alive? 

No; Sento couldn’t afford to think like that. 

Not now. 

Sento’s fists clenched, and he continued to wriggle under Evolt despite the amused noises the other male made. 

“Mm.. like that. This is the kind of face I’ve wanted to see.” Before Sento could react, Evolt had leaned in again, lips crushing against Sento’s. Sento froze, his mind blanking instantly. 

Above him, Evolt rocked lightly against Sento’s hips, his rear situated perfectly above Sento’s--

Sento jerked his head away.

“Get off of me! I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re trying to play, Evolt, but I swear I’m going to--” Sento felt his arms shoved against his head, suddenly, and both wrists were confined under a single one of Evolt’s hands as he reached into his back pocket. Through the weak glow of the lamps from the little building a few feet away, Sento was able to make out a suspicious gleam only seconds before Sento’s left hand was flattened and a horrible, piercing burn tore through his palm. 

Sento screamed. 

He was barely able to make out the harsh laughter that ripped from Evolt’s throat, his mind in shock. 

What just happened?

_ What just happened?! _

Tears of shock and pain dripped down the sides of his face, and suddenly Evolt was shifting over him, hands tearing at his belt and pants. Sento wanted to struggle against the intrusion, but even the tiniest motion caused searing pain to ripple through his hand. He closed his eyes tight, his other hand, now free, attempting to grab the handle of the blade despite the awkward angle. 

“S-stop, what are you… f--” Sento’s head turned into his pinned arm and he let out a soft wail as Evolt’s weight disappeared from him, but only for a moment. He yanked Sento’s pants down past his knees and dropped back down onto his lap, making Sento cry out in pain again as his arm was jolted from where it remained fixed to the ground. 

Impossibly warm hands wandering along his bare stomach and hips, fingers squeezing and palms groping. Evolt gave an excited hum and suddenly shifted all his weight down onto Sento’s hips, his clothed rear grinding against Sento’s exposed dick. Sento gasped out loud, his eyes snapping open as he felt the pressure.

“Get…  _ off _ !” Sento cried out. His fingers brushed past the sharp side of the blade and twitched, curling back in fear for a moment. Evolt reached down and grabbed a fistful of Sento’s hair, yanking his head up as far as his neck would allow. Sento hissed in pain but forced his eyes open, glaring daggers up towards him. 

“Oh, Sento… That was the general idea.” Evolt smiled again, face softening as he released his grip on Sento’s hair and trailed his hand down Sento’s cheek. His other hand came up to meet it, and Sento found his face trapped as Evolt began to lean in again. Sento felt himself tremble, fear mingling with the pain. 

“S-stop…” 

“Sento… It’s okay. It won't be the first time.” Evolt’s lips split into another horrible smirk that didn’t suit Ryuuga’s face, and then pressed their lips together again. The kiss lasted moments before Evolt was biting and licking his way down Sento’s jaw and neck. Evolt’s tongue felt terrible, and his teeth were sharp. He alternated between gentle rocks and harsh grinding, and all Sento could do was lay there and take the pain, his mind stuck on Evolt’s words.

_ It won’t be the first time _ .

Sento wanted to kick and scream and  _ get away _ . 

Evolt was in control, though, and he suddenly sat back, working his jeans free from his waist but not entirely removing them. 

By the time Sento finally managed to work up the courage to grab the knife handle, Evolt had taken his dick in his warm, calloused hand and was stroking fiercely. As much as Sento didn’t want it, his body was working against him, reacting naturally towards the pleasure received. His hand trembled, and he grit his teeth, forced to let go. There was no possible way he wouldn’t face serious repercussions from an injury like this. 

Evolt’s stroking suddenly stopped, and Evolt reached down, giving Sento a rough smack across the cheek.

“Pay attention, Sento… This is the good part.” His thumb brushed across Sento’s tip, spreading the little beads of fluid that had been coaxed out. Sento let out a soft noise, his eyes closing as though to rebel. Then, he felt heat pressing into the tip of his erection. 

“Mmm.. You were such a good boy before. Now you’re…  _ difficult.”  _ Releasing Sento’s erection, he reached down to hold Sento’s hips with both hands as he balanced on top of Sento. 

Was he--

Was Evolt really going to--

But Ryuuga’s body hadn’t been prepared for this; How could Evolt even want to go further than grinding and useless thrusts?

Didn’t Evolt want to stick it in  _ Sento _ ? 

“W-wait.. Stop, he’s not…” Sento choked his words out, feeling feverish and hot. He opened his eyes again, tears blurring his vision but fading just enough for him to see Evolt staring down at him, his eyes wide and expression devilish. 

“Unfortunately.” Evolt then sank down on Sento, hands shaking roughly as he came to sit still on Sento, having taken him fully inside. He panted, snarling in pain as Sento gave a startled cry. 

Hot..

It was too hot; Too tight. 

This was too much!!

Sento felt something instantly begin to trickle between his thighs, and dreaded the concept of even looking. Above him, Evolt hissed loudly, and slowly began to lift himself up. 

“Y-yeah… that’s it.. The pain… just.. Just what I needed..  _ Fuck _ .” He laughed to himself, saliva dribbling from his lips as he dropped himself back down on Sento again, groaning in pain. Sento wanted so badly to reach back for the knife in his hand and to have the strength to yank it out of himself so he could embed it in Evolt. 

He couldn’t, though. 

At this point, all he could do was let Evolt have his way. The situation made him feel weak, and powerless. 

All he had wanted was to bring Ryuuga home. 

All he had wanted was--

“Sento-chan~ You’re not enjoying yourself?” Evolt exhaled, voice soft. His breath shook as he ground himself down onto Sento again, hips rocking in slow, shallow motions. He pushed his hands up Sento’s shirt, hot fingertips leaving a burning trail up before he grabbed Sento’s chin with one hand and his other closed around the hand Sento had grabbed the knife handle with. 

“Why don’t we do things this way, then?” As he spoke, his voice pitched upwards to mimic Ryuuga’s. Sento let out a whine of pain, both from the sudden pressure on the knife, and Evolt’s cruelty. 

“Oops, does that hurt? My bad~” He sounded exactly like Ryuuga, but the way he spoke couldn’t be more different. Evolt then moaned, intentionally loud and over the top.

“You feel so good inside me, Sento.. It’s everything I’ve wanted~ Please, give it to me...~!” Sento flinched as he felt Evolt’s rocking pick up, the movement disturbing his injury even further. It was grating on the ears, and it made his heart clench painfully. 

If their circumstances had been different and they hadn’t just met at the beginning of a  _ war _ , Sento probably would have laid Ryuuga out and given him everything he had until his soft, round cheeks were stained red from blushing and his eyes teary from embarrassment. Even before this Evolt fiasco, Sento had thought of Ryuuga, and how he felt with his chest pressed to Sento’s back. 

“Ne, Sento… I’ve seen this guys' thoughts, you know.” Evolt’s statement brought Sento from his mind. He hissed, both from pain and pleasure, as Evolt continued to fuck himself on Sento. 

“W-what’s your… point?” He squeezed his eyes shut; He couldn’t stand looking at Evolt over him anymore. Not with Ryuuga’s face. Evolt leaned down, lips nipping at Sento’s ear lobe. 

“He  _ wants _ this… He wanted you to fuck him… He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you since the time he caught you jerking off… He was so fuckin’ turned on, he went and did the same.” Evolt, though still mimicking Ryuuga, had lowered his voice to a whisper. His movements stopped on Sento and he sat there. The both of them were out of breath, and Sento could feel drops of fluid from where Ryuuga’s dick had been pressing against his belly. Sento trembled, wanting desperately to forget what Evolt had said; Wanting desperately to deny how much the idea of Ryuuga getting off to  _ Sento _ sent a spark of heat pooling through his abdomen and straight into his groin. He groaned, tears squeezing from his eyes, and Evolt laughed. 

“Yes… yes, I feel you. You enjoy knowing he wants to fuck you as much as you wanna fuck him?” Evolt began to rock his hips again, his grip suddenly tightening over Sento’s hand for a moment before he yanked the knife out. 

Another scream was torn from Sento’s throat; His eyes snapped open, but the pain left him momentarily blind for several seconds until the image of Ryuuga’s pleased, twisted face blurred back into his line of sight. 

“Ahhh, that looked painful… I almost wish I could feel it, myself.” Evolt smiled, his hand closing around Sento’s wrist so he could drag Sento’s limp arm up to examine the damage, eyes alight with curiosity. 

Sento wasn’t prepared for him to suddenly press his injured hand against one of his cheeks, painting a smear of thick, sticky blood. Sento’s body shook with pain, the sweat and dirt stinging at the wound that was probably beyond infected by now. 

“Humans always have such delicious fluids… “ His tongue licked along the edge of Sento’s wound before forcefully dipping between the tear caused by the knife. Bile bubbled up inside Sento’s gut, but he hadn’t eaten nearly enough recently to be able to vomit. 

“Oh, wait…” Evolt dropped his arm suddenly, his lips splitting into another grin. Sento was so paralyzed with pain he could barely think straight at this point. 

He wanted Evolt gone. 

He wanted to sleep. Sleep, and pretend he had never been  _ stupid _ enough to run into such an obvious trap. There could have been better ways to try and save Ryuuga. There had to have been other options to--

Evolt suddenly went still against him, his head falling limp. Sento gripped a handful of mud beside him with his good hand; It was all he could do, really. He probably didn’t even have the strength to throw it like he wanted. Then, Evolt let out an uncharacteristic gasp of pain, his body quivering in ways it hadn’t before. Sento couldn’t help but push up into the still heat above him, all of Evolt’s enthusiasm gone and leaving Sento in need of painful relief, as much as he loathed to admit it. However, as he did so, Evolt jerked up on his dick and let out a surprised whimper. 

“S-stop.. S-- it hurts..!” All the cruelty had drained from Evolt’s voice, leaving behind only raw, weak,  _ pained _ sounds. 

Why was he begging  _ now _ ? Sento grit his teeth and thrusted up, long used to the tightness and the intense heat of Ryuuga’s body. Evolt let out another shocked moan of surprise and fell forward onto Sento’s chest, curling up. 

“S-stop.. Please, don’t move.. I-it hurts… h-hurts… I can’t--” Sento hated Evolt. 

Hated these sick games he loved to play. 

Gritting his teeth, Sento threw his one good hand out and grabbed a fistful of Ryuuga’s hair, continuing to thrust up into him with strength he didn’t know he had.

“S-stop fucking around, this is your fault! Stop faking!” Evolt let out a pained cry, and Sento could feel a wetness beginning to soak at his shirt. 

Was Evolt…

_ Crying _ ?

Evolt didn’t cry; Evolt had been enjoying this to the fullest. So why would he--

“S-sento… please…” Evolt continued to tremble over him, and dread began to dawn on Sento. No, it couldn’t be. It had to be another one of Evolt’s tricks. 

He was shaking so much, though… 

Sento felt his grip loosen, several strands of hair caught in the mud that was caked all over his palm. 

“Ban… jou..?” Evolt-- No,  _ Ryuuga _ choked out a sob, his body twitching violently. He mumbled something inaudible into Sento’s chest. 

Sento didn’t think he could be anymore horrified by what had already happened, but he was wrong. So,  _ so _ wrong. 

Now… Now was the time to get Ryuuga off of him! If he could get himself out of Ryuuga, then they could--

Ryuuga suddenly sat up, his entire face caked with dirt, blood, and tears. Slowly, he began to rock against Sento once more, his knees squeezing tight. 

“S-sento.. I can’t.. I can’t move…” The gentle rocking made it impossible for Sento’s hips to not rise and meet up. This was so fucked up, this was  _ worse _ than when it was just Evolt having his way with Sento.

Sento growled, rage flooding his vision. 

“It’s.. it’ll be okay... “ He knew this wasn’t Evolt; Even when Evolt had pretended to be Ryuuga before, Evolt hadn’t been capable of that kind of softness. 

Sento raised a hand up, pressing it against Ryuuga’s filthy cheek. It was the most comfort he could provide, but at least it was something. More tears dripped from Ryuuga’s eyes; Tears of shame and pain, surely. Sento hoped he wouldn’t blame himself for this, like Sento did. 

Ryuuga closed his eyes again, letting Sento hold his cheek for a moment or two before his eyes snapped open again and he grinned, eyes flashing red. He grabbed Sento’s wrist and squeezed, grinding down onto Sento’s throbbing cock. 

“Have fun? Hmm??” Tears burned in Sento’s eyes again. He opened his mouth to retaliate, wanting to say  _ anything _ , but Evolt knew what he was doing and how to maneuver himself around and on Sento’s dick however he liked. Without warning, Sento felt himself come with a harsh, pained gasp, his hips twitching against Ryuuga’s soft, warm rear. He went limp on the ground and Evolt cackled, continuing to bounce himself atop Sento, groaning obscenely in Ryuuga’s voice. Sento stared up to the tree leaves overhead, his eyes and mind blank. 

At long last, after Evolt’s speed grew needy and uneven, Evolt came with a long, drawn out moan, one hand to his own dick to milk himself dry. 

He went still over Sento and then dropped forward, pressing kisses and nibbles into Sento’s neck with a satisfied hum.

“I’m gonna keep you around, you know… Your cock isn’t the best I’ve taken, but at this point, there’s no one left who could take your place. I’m sure Banjou would appreciate it, too.” He smirked into Sento and then sat up, eyes gleaming in the dark. Sento flinched, keeping his attention averted. 

He would rather kill himself than become the plaything of another. 

He would sooner kill Misora, Sawa, Kazumi, and then himself, rather than let Evolt destroy the world and then get his hands on any one of them. 

Sento shifted his eyes back up to Evolt, expression dark. Evolt only smiled back and slipped off of him, beginning to pull his own pants back up. 

“I can feel you dripping out of me... You really hit me deep, Sento-chan…” Evolt stretched and stepped away, letting out a relaxed yawn. 

“I’m sure Banjou will be feeling this for years and years to come~ I know I will.” Turning, Evolt left Sento laying there in the mud, wet, cold, and covered with blood and semen. Sento closed his eyes again, despair causing more tears to drip down his pale, dirty cheeks. 

“ _ Ciao~ _ ”


End file.
